What If
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: "Jika di masa depan nanti, entah itu kapan, kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama lagi, atau mungkin, kau sama sekali tak mengingat tentangku—" / "Bagaimana jika kau yang melupakanku? Jika suatu saat nanti, kau tak lagi menginginkanku?" / Shusei x Hotsuma/One shot/alilbit romance/RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Uraboku is Odagiri Hotaru's

**What If**by MizuRaiNa

Shusei x Hotsuma fanfiction

**Warning**: canon (apa semi canon ya?), sho-ai, alilbit romance, dll

**...**

Awan-awan tipis cukup menutupi langit biru secara merata. Angin berembus, menggoyangkan ranting dan dedaunan sehingga menimbulkan gemerisik khas—yang terdengar indah bak alunan melodi. Pagi ini pagi yang cerah dan belum banyak orang-orang yang beraktifitas.

Lalu-lalang kendaraan cukup sepi. Di trotoar hanya terlihat dua lelaki berseragam SMA sedang berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar itu. Lelaki berambut pirang dan berambut hijau tua yang tak lain adalah Shusei dan Hotsuma. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih dulu dari teman-teman Zweilt-nya. Oh, lebih tepatnya, Shusei sedikit tak bernafsu ketika sarapan pagi dan setelah ia selesai makan, Yuki belum bangun dari tidurnya sedangkan Touko dan Tsukumo belum selesai makan. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat duluan dan tentu saja Hotsuma mengikutinya.

Dari awal berangkat sekolah, Hotsuma maupun Shusei tak bersuara sedikitpun. Entah itu karena tak ada yang perlu diperbincangkan atau malas untuk berbincang-bincang. Hotsuma melirik ke arah Shusei. Ia memutar bola matanya mengingat Shusei jarang sekali memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Selssel otaknya bekerja, mencari topik perbincangan. Yuki dan Luka terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sampai sekarang, Yuki tak mengingat apapun tentang Luka di masa lalu." Shusei tak menanggapi. Ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Hotsuma yang sedang menerawang ke arah langit.

"Hei Shusei. Jika di masa depan nanti, entah itu kapan, kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama lagi ..." Hotsuma menjeda perkataannya untuk mengambil napas. Manik miliknya kini berubah sendu. "… atau mungkin, kau sama sekali tak mengingat tentangku. Aku—"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Shusei menatap Hotsuma dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Menurutnya, aneh sekali Hotsuma berpikiran jauh ke sana.

Hotsuma terdiam sejenak. Tatapannya yang mengarah pada Shusei bertambah sendu. Tak bisa rasanya ia terus menatap Shusei sehingga ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya secara asal. Ia menghela napas, lalu menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Aku sering merepotkanmu bahkan karena aku, kau mendapat luka bakar yang membuatmu menderita. Kau pernah menginginkan kematian karena luka bakarmu itu. Mungkin saja, jika kau tak mengenalku, hidupmu lebih bahagia."

Shusei tersenyum kecut. Harus berapa kali ia mengatakan pada Hotsuma bahwa dia itu seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya?

"Apa kau lupa Hotsuma? Aku hidup karenamu, selama kaumembutuhkanku." Hotsuma menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia mendapati Shusei menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tulus—membuat ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"_Yokatta_~" ungkapnya senang. Ia merasa lega Shusei berkata seperti itu.

"Hotsuma, bagaimana jika bukan aku yang melupakanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang melupakanku? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti, kau tak lagi menginginkanku?" tanya Shusei tiba-tiba. Sontak, bola mata Hotsuma melebar, langkah kakinya pun turut terhenti.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Volume suara Hotsuma lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Jelas saja mustahil baginya bisa hidup tanpa Shusei.

Langkah Shusei turut terhenti. Mereka berdiri berhadapan terpaut jarak beberapa meter. Manik mata keduanya bertemu pandang, seolah menyelami apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin," ungkap Shusei. Ia pikir, Yuki dan Luka saja yang saling mencintai bisa terjadi hal semacam itu, kemungkinan besar mereka yang hanya _partner_ Zweilt tak bersama lagi di masa lain.

"Memangnya kauingin seperti itu?! Lagi pula, sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menyukaimu!"

Lagi-lagi manik mereka bertemu. Semilir angin menerbangkan tiap helai rambut mereka, seakan memberi jeda untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Detik kemudian, Hotsuma menutup mulutnya. Ia menyadari kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi itu—baginya—sangat memalukan.

"Menyukaiku?"

Hotsuma kelabakan. Kedua tangannya kini bergerak-gerak di depan dada sebagai pertanda menyangkal. Tatapan matanya menajam walaupun detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan pipinya terasa memanas.

"M-maksudku bukan seperti itu! Kau jangan salah mengartikan!" Ia berusaha meyakinkan Shusei bahwa suka yang dia maksud kepada sahabat—padahal dalam hatinya ia keceplosan mengungkapkan suara hatinya.

Shusei yang sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, menampakkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya—seakan tersirat sesuatu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Hotsuma."

Hah? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Hotsuma mengamati dalam-dalam ekspresi wajah Shusei. Manik matanya tampak serius, bahkan senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi setelah ia cermati baik-baik, ada yang salah! Tarikan sudut bibir kananna sedikit lebih terangkat ke atas seperti err, ingin tertawa namun ia tahan?

"K-kau! Jangan menertawakankuu!" seru Hotsuma sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Shusei. Yang ditunjuk, kini malah tertawa geli sampai-sampai memegangi perutnya.

Belum sempat Hotsuma meluapkan amarahnya, suara seorang perempuan terdengar memanggil-manggil nama mereka berdua.

"Hotsuma-_kun_! Shusei-_kun_!" Shusei dan Hotsuma menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Touko sedang berlari-lari kecil dan Tsukumo berjalan santai menghampiri Shusei dan Hotsuma.

Touko yang telah sampai di samping Shusei mengernyitkan alis. Ia sedikit penasaran mengapa raut wajah Hotsuma terlihat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan awal ia berangkat sekolah yang tampak—sedikit—berseri-seri.

"Eh? Kenapa Hotsuma-kun terlihat kesal?" Shusei melirik Hotsuma, lelaki satu itu memang menampakkan ekspresi kesal—yang sebenarnya ia menampakkan ekspresi itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tadi dia bilang dia me—"

"—diamlah Shusei!" Hotsuma lebih dulu memotong kalimat Shusei. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Shusei memberitahukan Touko dan Tsukumo kalau dia menyukai Shusei? "Kita akan terlambat jika tak cepat-cepat." Hotsuma berbalik, mulai melangkah dengan cepat dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Sampai-sampai ia tak melihat ada batu cukup besar di depannya dan—

—bruk!

Hotsuma tersandung batu hingga ia tersungkur dan merintih kesakitan. _Poor_ Hotsuma.

"Akh! _Kuso_!"

Melihat tingkah laku Hotsuma yang aneh—dia bilang bisa terlambat padahal jelas sekarang masih terbilang pagi—hingga tersandung batu seperti itu membuat Touko dan Tsukumo terkekeh geli. Shusei hanya tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hotsuma. Tangannya terulur menawarkan bantuan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Hotsuma memalingkan wajah sembari menepis tangan Shusei. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang dipenuhi debu.

"Tak perlu!" Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berjalan mendahului ketiga temannya, dengan pipi yang masih meninggalkan semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**Yeay! Kesampean juga bikin FF Uraboku. Sayang banget fandom ini sepi TwT**

**Kira-kira, ada yang baca ga yah? Kalo ada, sempetin ngasih review dong~ :3**

**Makasii~**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
